


I wrote the gospel on giving up

by lady_of_the_labyrinth



Series: worse than nicotine [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gem Sex, M/M, Manipulation, depends on what you think counts as dubcon I guess, more like gem teasing, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_labyrinth/pseuds/lady_of_the_labyrinth
Summary: Sometimes, knowing you're being manipulated is not enough.





	I wrote the gospel on giving up

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: "Vector is a really good manipulator: the fic" xD   
> Actual title is from Fall Out Boy's "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race".   
> And series title is from Panic! At the Disco's "Nicotine".

“No.”

“Aww, come on!”

Vector was clearly trying very hard to sound upset, but there was no way Durbe would let himself be manipulated again.

“My decision is final, Vector. We cannot involve humans in our war against the Astral world.” “Tch… always so honorable,” Vector dropped his facade the second something didn’t go his way, as expected, “Then how, pray tell, are we supposed to get the Numbers? You won’t let us go out there because it would be too dangerous, and you don’t want to use humans because it would be too cruel! Do you expect the Numbers to just magically appear in our hands as a reward for good behaviour?”

“There’s got to be a better way!”

“Yeah, like what?” Durbe had nothing to offer to that, of course. He stared at the floor and wondered, _what would Nasch do right now?_

“Exactly. Durbe, this man is about to give us the best opportunity we’ve had so far! We’ve got to take it!”

“But…”

“Durbe,” Vector stepped closer to him and _oh god why does his voice sound like that all of a sudden_ , “I know you don’t want to do this, but at this point we don’t have any choice. You don’t even need to do anything! This is my plan, so leave everything to me!”

Durbe sighed and rubbed his temples. “Vector… do you really think it’s a good idea?”

He moved even closer, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Of course I do! Don’t you trust me, Durbe?” Vector’s hand cupped his cheek and he knew he was about to lose this argument.

“I…” Vector pressed his other hand against the crystal on Durbe’s chest, and all coherent thoughts immediately left his mind.

“Well?” He stroked his crystal slowly, and if he had a mouth, the bastard would undoubtedly be grinning right now.

“I… I trust you… dammit…”

“Good boy,” murmured Vector and Durbe felt a shiver run through his entire body.

Right at this moment, they felt a portal from Earth open.

“There he is! I’m going to go talk to our new ally!” He sounded so excited that Durbe was sure that whatever he was planning was going to be absolutely horrible, but he was no longer capable of arguing. “Wait for me, hmm?” Durbe moaned in protest when Vector’s hand left his chest. “There, there, I’ll be back soon,” he whispered and pet his head, before leaving the room.

Durbe slumped onto the floor, breathing heavily. Everything went exactly the same way it did whenever he tried arguing with Vector. _And here I was hoping that becoming the leader of the Barians would make it easier, but..._ “I really can’t say no to him, can I?” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this looks so much shorter on AO3 than in google docs :D That does bad thing for my self esteem, but whatever. The last fic I posted was shorter, anyway.  
> Criticism is welcome, especially regarding language!


End file.
